dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kathool Adept
Kathool Adept is a DC class, available from Cysero's Superstore of Savings. * Every Kathool Adept attack is affected by Scaled Damage Percentages (SDP), increasing damage based on level, using the following formula: ** 1+ (4.2858 * (Floor35 + 5) + 14.284) / 100. ** This value starts at 140% at level 1 and increases by 23.33% per level. ** At level 35 (or higher), this value is 285.716%. Skills *Unnerve **19 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% scaled* Darkness damage. **Inflicts 'Nervous' for 10 turns (including this one). ***Immobility -25. *Migraine **6 MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% scaled* Evil damage. **Inflicts 'Migraine' for 4 turns. ***A DoT of 107% Evil Weapon Damage. *Drain **0 MP, 4 CD **Restores 5% of your maximum MP. **Attacks for 1 hit of Evil damage to MP, equal to the amount healed. *Regenerate **190 MP, 14 CD **Restore 12% maximum HP. **Apply 'Heal' for 3 turns. ***A HoT of 12% maximum HP. *Ink Spray **38 MP, 5 CD **Attack for 1 hit of 0 damage (before stats and resists). **Inflicts 'Blinded' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit -50. *Fear **68 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 2 hit of 0 damage (before stats and resists). **Inflicts 'Stun' for 3 turns. ***Immobilizes the enemy. *Writhe **32 MP, 5 CD **Applies 'Defend' for 3 turns (including this one). ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +255. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% scaled* damage. *Mad **31 MP, 4 CD **Applies 'Fury' for 4 turns (including this one). ***Boost +25%. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% scaled* damage. *Tidal **34 MP, 2 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% scaled* Water damage to all enemies. *Shadow **264 MP, 2 CD **Inflicts 'Shady Boost' for 1 turn. ***Boost +25%. ***Effect ignores hit check. **Attacks for 4 hits of 25% scaled* Darkness damage. *Corrupt **11 MP, 9 CD **Inflicts 'Corrupted' for 3 turns, disregarding the hit check. ***Boost -25%. **Attacks for 1 hit of 50% scaled* damage. *Mind Twist **11 MP, 3 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 110% scaled* Evil damage. **If the target is affected by 'Corrupted', attacks for 1 hit of 150% scaled* Evil damage instead. *Red Tide **30 MP, 9 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 125% scaled* Water damage with +200 Crit. *Kathool **Only available if the last damaging attack used was 'Shadow', and the last hit of that attack was successful. **Inflicts 'Evil Buff' on the targeted enemy for 5 turns (including this turn). ***Evil -50. ***Effect ignores hit check. **Attacks all enemies for 300% scaled* Evil damage with +100 Crit and +500 Bonus to Hit. Rotation Help the Endgame Wiki by giving this page a rotation! Strategy This class is poorly designed in many ways. In this case, it makes it really strong in some ways. I am probably not the best person to describe exactly how it is strong and how to make the most out of it, however, so you can help the endgame wiki by expanding this section! Category:Class Category:DC Class